Under the stars
by buchiparty
Summary: Klance fluff college au Keith is a drop out, Pidge is his neighbor, Shiro is Keith's brother Hunk and Lance are roommates Pidge, Hunk, and Lance all go to the same university Lance and Hunk dont know Keith or Shiro. Pidge uses they/them pronouns but is still biologically a girl.
1. Chapter 1

(A/n: so there are uses of alcohol and what not in this chapter... so yeah nothing really bad happens)

"Come on let's go!" Lance loomed over Hunk who was preoccupied with his laptop watching game plays. Hunk groaned and slumped deeper into his bean bag chair, pulling his laptop closer to his face.

"Why can't we, y'know take a chill night? Order takeout, marathon some movies, or bash each other on smash-bros?" He pleaded, his face still hidden behind his laptop screen.

"Nope!" Lance chirped as he attempted to drag the bigger one off the cushioned seat, failing miserably. Falling in front of the seat, hurting his tailbone.

"Try all you want bean-pole, you don't have a chance on making me go to that dumb party." Hunk hummed as he clicked on another video, snuggling deeper into the chair. Lance rubbed his butt and he stood up, pouting at the figure in front of him.

"You're no fun...Fine I'll ask Pidge to be my new best friend" He huffed as he whipped out his phone.

 _ **Lancelot**_ _(6:34): YO Pidge my dude would you do the honors of accompanying me tonight to the club party near the observatory._

 _ **Pidgey**_ _(6:36): I've been here with Matt and Shiro... Someone's got to watch them...is Hunk on his throne again?_

 _ **Lancelot**_ _(6:37): UNFORTUNATELY I'm pretty sure he's stuck in the bean bag chair :/_

 _ **Pidgey**_ _(6:40): Welp tell him that Shay is here, I'm p sure I saw her with Allura._

 _ **Pidgey**_ _(6:40): oops well matt n Shiro are about to do doubles on beer pong. Can't miss thisss. See you soon?_

 _ **Lancelot**_ _(6:42): definitely )_

Lance slid his phone into his pocket as he looked up at Hunk, unmoved. Lance smirked as he walked towards the door leaving the room.

"Well I guess I'll be going, talk to hot girls, talk to hot guys, hang out with Shay..."Lance rambled on as he watched hunk from the corner of his eye, Hunk immediately perked up to the name of Shay, almost dropping his laptop.  
"S-Shay's there?" The bigger man blushed staring at the other.

" I'm pretty sure she's there, I mean Pidge just informed me that she was conversing with a lot of people...mostly guys" Lance stretched the truth as he watched his friend jump up from the chair tossing his laptop to the side.  
"WELL I-I'M COMING TOO!" He announced as he grabbed his jacket and shoes. Lance laughed as he slung his arm around hunk's shoulders in victory.  
"Atta boy! Now let's have some real fun!" Lance howled as they trotted out of their apartment.

Keith leaned against the wall as he watched his brother down a cup of beer as Matt cheered him on. Keith took a sip of his soda, reluctant to touch any of the liquor. His eyes followed the ping pong ball that bounced into the opponent's cups, Shiro and Matt howling in victory.  
Pidge shuffled next to the figure against the wall with their face stuck to their phone.

"Are you having fun?" The smaller one hummed nudging the other as they looked up from their phone.

"It's nice watching my brother is a completely different human being." Keith hummed taking another sip from his drink." What about you? Got enough black mail for Matt?"

Pidge snickered as they showed the various ugly pictures of Matt ridiculously drunk. But surprisingly, regardless of the liquor, Shiro seemed to appear normal whilst doing ridiculous things.

"Ah I love being underage, my brother makes sure that I don't drink so I can drag his drunk ass home." Pidge huffed watching the older two down 2 more cups." But the black mail is great." They smirked while pushing up their glasses holding up their phone to take more pictures.

Keith hummed as he knew he'd never black mail his brother, he's done nothing wrong. Keith casted his eyes around the club room: various college students were talking to one another, couples making out publicly, downstairs where the dance floor and bar resided; a blob of people rubbing bodies together jumping along with the music while drinks were being spilled. The room was a humid hot mess; even though they were in the upper level where the air conditioner blasted the heat radiated from the pit was unbearable.

Keith huffed as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Hey I'm gonna take a breather outside, care to join me?" He offered as he headed towards the balcony. The other nodded as they trotted along avoiding the other students that were too intoxicated to keep balance.

They stepped through the glass door into the cool air outside, the crisp breeze rolling over their warm skin. Pidge shivered at the sudden temperature change as they walked to the ledge next to the older one. There were a few other people conversing and smoking outside, the muffled music continuing inside the building. Pidge crossed their arms at the edge of the wall and sighed at the sight of the observatory with the bedazzled sky glowing behind it.

"Do you miss going here?" The smaller one asked looking up at Keith who was sipping his soda.

"Nope" he instantly replied with the audible pop. "Dude I was only here for like 2 months"

"Hey now, I was just curious." Pidge defended while raising their hands.

"Plus I hear enough stuff from you three" Keith softly smiled nudging the shorter one receiving a smirk in return.

"THANK GOD WERE HERE" Lance praised as they walked through the front, greeted by loud music and hot moist air combined with tobacco and liquor. Hunk groaned as his shoulders scrunched up with the sudden temperature change.

"I'm gonna take my jacket to the coat room, you want me to take yours?" Hunk offered as he pulled his yellow jacket." I'll try and find shay after." he mumbled

"Yeah thanks man!" The other chirped as he began stripping off his jacket. "Don't get to wild without me." he winked as he tossed his jacket towards him. Hunk rolled his eyes as he headed towards the coat room, greeting classmates along the way.

"Now it's time to get some sweet numbers." Lance hummed to himself as he maneuvered through the sea of people to the bar, spotting a cute blonde sitting alone against the bar. "Score."

Lance coolly slid next to the girl as ridiculously as possible, grabbing her attention. "Hey gorgeous! I've just finished studying the book of numbers. But I noticed I don't have yours." The girl giggled as she rested her hand under her chin.

"That was pretty clever." she complimented, "Instead of numbers why don't we start with names? I'm-."

"WAIT. Don't tell me your real name; I'll just call you Goldie locks... to keep it fun okay? Call me blue. "He smirked as he turned to ask for a beer." So I just had to talk with you...Sweetness is my weakness" he hummed as she giggled again.

"You're too kind blue" she chuckled.

"You look familiar; didn't we take a class together? I could've sworn we had chemistry." Lance added. It took a while for her to understand what he meant before laughing.

"Do you memorize these or do they just come to you?" she chuckled.

"I'm a natural with these so, yes, they just come to me" he finished with a smirk. She smiled in return before seeing something that caught her attention.

"Oh! There's my boyfriend, It was nice chatting with you!" she waved as she trailed off, heading towards a guy with white hair.

Lance's lips pursed into a line, "Of course..." He sighed defeated as he headed towards the stairs, hearing rumbles of howls above. As he reached to the top of the stair case, he spotted a built figure chugging a cup while the other slimmer figure cheered him on. Lance strode towards the ping pong table to indulge himself with the game, watching the good looking man slamming the empty cup onto the table. The slimmer one had the ball ready to toss as the other directed him what cup to dunk it in, in the end they landed in a cup and the two laughed in victory clasping their hands together. The slimmer figure looked familiar to him till he saw Pidge trot inside from the balcony.

"Yo Pidge!" Lance waved trying to get their attention. The smaller one turned their head towards lance and smiled.

"Hey dude you made it!" Pidge chirped as they confronted the taller one." I actually didn't think you'd be here... where's lover boy? Off to find Shay I'm guessing?"

"You know it. I'm pretty sure he's still downstairs."

"Well anyways I was off to the bathroom. I'll catch ya later!" Pidge waved as they descended down the stairs. Watching the tiny floof of hair to disappear into the sea of people Lance turned around to look at his workspace. There were multiple people lounging on the couches, some sitting on other people that were on the couches, some just making out on the couches. Lance huffed as everyone seemed to be preoccupied, walking around the ping pong table.  
The built man had his arm slung around the smaller one rambling about their next tactic. Lance stared a bit at the bigger one, he was insanely attractive, regardless to the fact he was ridiculously drunk. Lance envied the guy who was embraced by the attractive man; they were both rocking back and forth laughing.  
Lance casted his eyes around the room once again to find out that there were some people outside on the balcony. Feeling a warm spark in his chest he headed towards the glass door.

Lance escaped the room to the outside where he spotted a slender figure leaning against the balcony. Smirking as he pulled out his phone.

"Crap. Something is wrong with my cell phone." Lance put on a fake frown as he leaned against the balcony next to the other

"Oh Really? What is that?" Keith replied looking at his phone.

Lance huffed " It's just that...your numbers not in it." He smirked as he looked at the other. He almost choked; he didn't expect the guy to look bemused and cute. He responded by tilting his head with furrowed brows.

"Are... you... trying to get my number?" he slowly asked, confused with the whole situation.

Lance's face reddened as he chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah"

"Oh" the other replied flustered." don't you at least want to, now my name?" he asked

Lance thought before answering. "Hey to keep this fun why don't we hide our names? Y'know, to play it safe. My name is blue." he greeted sticking his hand out for a shake. "And what will your name be darling?" he coolly questioned.

"Uh...Red?" He replied bashfully shaking his hand awkwardly." Do you really want my number?"

"I mean if you want to, I'm not forcing you to." Lance chuckled as he sipped his beer.

"Oh...well to be honest I don't text as much..." Keith confessed as he fiddled with his cup." I don't have a lot of people to text to"

Lance raised his eyebrows." Really? Well I can change that." he smirked" But first let's get to know each other with 21 questions." The taller one offered." Let's start with' how you got here?' Like were you invited by a friend, wanted to mingle?"

Keith shrugged" I was dragged along; I'm not that much of a party person like those two inside." Lance nodded listening intently." What about you? Why are you here? "

"Obviously I'm here to converse with cuties like you and get their numbers." He winked confidentiality, making the other blush.

"O-oh" he replied looking away, shuffling in his spot.

"Why soda?" The taller one asked looking at Keith's cup, receiving a shrug in reply.

"I never had the likings for liquor; I tried it once and had a bad time." He huffed.

"Ah you couldn't hold your liquor? "Lance sighed as he took a swig of his beer.

"N-no" he murmured, "anyways it's my turn to ask a question." He huffed. "Why the code names?"

"Well first because it's cool, and second, it's to keep it safe, y'know because I'm going to a complete good looking stranger." The taller one answered resting his bottle on the ledge.

"I guess that makes sense" Keith nodded as he blushed, taking the compliment.

"So...Would you really give me your number?" The taller one asked, a bit hopeful.

Keith hesitated before answering. "Only if you promise me that you'd text me first." He compromised pulling out his phone. Lance smiled as he nodded handing Keith his phone.

"You put your number in my phone and mine in yours." He replied grasping Keith's phone. "I'll put myself as blue... to keep this going on... okay? "Keith nodded as they exchanged numbers, fumbling to put his number in, since he's never done this before.

"Also code names would hurt less if anything happens...y'know?" Lance answered. "Plus, isn't it kinda fun? It's like a masquerade...also that question didn't count. "Keith nodded slightly, but before he could say anything Lance's phone started to vibrate, catching his attention. He looked down to his phone to find multiple texts from pidge talking about hunk. The taller one stifled a laugh to himself.

"Ah sorry dear red, my friend is unfortunately in a messy situation." He stated as he tilted his head toward the other. "Will I still find you here?" He added smiling coolly with a genuine smile. Feeling a bit sad Keith nodded." Farewell dear red may we meet again." He kissed his phone and winked before abandoning the shorter one.  
Keith blushed deeply and gripped his phone, staring at the contact "Blue". He took a shaky breath in and pushed it all out.

'Who would want to text me' he thought. 'he'll probably won't even text me first, he probably got a lot of numbers from other better looking people.' He huffed loosening his grip on his phone, feeling a small tug on his chest.  
Sudden his phone vibrated, he jumped and nearly dropped his phone. When he looked at his device the small tug melted away into a warm spark.

 _ **Blue**_ __ _(7:34): ;) see? I texted first_

Keith couldn't help but smile, feeling the warmth spread throughout his body.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n: This is a heavy Hunk/Shay and Shiro/Matt chapter sorry, trying to build stuff)

Lanced weaved through the sea of people as he descended down the stairs, happy with his outcome he felt a warm buzz ripple through his chest. He swiveled his head to look for Pidge, which was practically impossible because they were so small. Lance walked around the area that was under the stairs, where the pool table, darts and fireplace resided. There was a group of people that around the unlit fireplace, familiar sounds of laughter emitted from the group. As Lance confronted the group, they were sitting down in a circle with an empty beer bottle in the center. He smirked to himself when he saw his best friend sitting with his crush, laughing as they watched two students quickly kiss before backing away blushing furiously. Pidge was sitting to the side smirking at the two before seeing the taller figure.

"Lance! Glad you could make it! " They whispered as I walked around the group unnoticed." Hunk's been trying to get the bottle point to shay for the past 5 turns. Obviously it never lands on her so they've been doing a game of truth or kiss." The smaller one informed me as I sat down next to them on the fire place. "It's quite sad actually"

"I bet you $5 dollars that the next time hunk spins it it's gonna land on her." I chuckled eyeing the smaller one who snickered.

"Dude, that's like a 1 out of 9 chance. But fine, I would like 5 dollars, but I bet if it does land on her, she would say truth instead of kiss. "Pidge smirked as they watched Allura, who was seated next to Shay, spin the bottle while giggling.

Allura was a recent transfer student from England, she's been the center of attention for a while, since she's "internet famous". Her nickname is "space princess" since all of her aesthetic posts were about astrology. Lance, like every other guy at campus had a major crush on her, but they all respected her since she was "royalty". But Lance does cheesy pickup lines every chance he gets with her, it usually ends up with her laughing at the line and then having to leave shortly afterwards.

The bottle lands on a girl who sat across from Allura.

"Truth or kiss?" Allura hummed eyeing the girl.

She blushed before building up the courage to quietly squeak "kiss", Allura then leans over and gives her a soft peck on the lips, the girl covered her face squealing as the group chuckled at her response. It was Shay's turn. She chuckled as she took hold of the bottle and spun it.

Shay was Native American and worked at the flower shop down the street; Hunk tries to visit her every chance he gets, walking with her back to her dorm when it was her turn to close shop. Shay was ridiculously oblivious to Hunk liking her; she always thought that his act of walking with her is an act of friendship. Hunk was crushing on her hard and everyone and their mom knew about it.

The bottle slowed to a stop when it landed on Hunk. He froze, slightly terrified. The group wooed as they anticipated what was going to happen next.

"So, Truth or Kiss?" Shay sweetly hummed looking at Hunk. His mouth was agape as he debated on an answer. He closed his mouth as he exhaled through his nose.

"K-Kiss...?" His voiced cracked his face flushed with red, everyone cheered them on, and Pidge had their phone up and ready to capture the moment. Shay chuckled as she leaned towards the bigger one closing the space between them. The group cheered when they made contact, Pidge taking more than enough photos of the two. The kiss was longer than it had to be, it lasted about 20 seconds before they parted, both were flushed with red and gazed into each other's eyes.

Lance's eyes slid over to the smaller one who was scrolling through the pictures. "so about those five dollars" he smirked, leaning towards Pidge. They sighed before rummaging through their pockets to fish out a 5 dollar bill, handing it to Lance. "Thank you" he smirked as he watched the rest of the game.

In the end Lance ended up joining a new round of spin the bottle but with liquor; being cocky as usual he bet that he'd hold his drink longer than everyone in the group. After several rounds everyone was unreasonably loud and horribly drunk. Hunk was dozing off on Lance while he was downing a shot of vodka, hiccupping in response. Pidge, satisfied with getting a picture of hunk sleeping on lance received a buzz from his phone.

 **Cat Hater** (8:20): HELP

 **Pidgey** (8:21): what

 **Pidgey** (8:21): lol sorry for like leaving you up there with those two

 **Cat Hater** (8:22): PIDGE COME UP HERE NOW

 **Cat Hater** (8:22): THEY'RE GETTING REALLY TOUCHY AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH THIS

 **Cat Hater** (8:23): LIKE MAYBE I CAN GET THEM TO SEPARATE BUT LIKE I NEED YOU TO MAKE THIS WORK

 **Pidgey** ((8:24): Don't get your mullet in a twist I'm coming.

Pidge sighed as they slipped their phone into their pocket, tapping Lance's shoulder. "Hey I'll see you later" he announced as they left the group and headed up towards the stairs, avoiding drunken people dancing furiously. Their head peaked from the stairs and Pidge could see that the ping pong table was being used for its intended use. Keith, Shiro or Matt was nowhere to be seen. Pidge wandered around the upper level before they found the 3 by the bean bag chairs, Shiro and Matt were wrestling on one of them. The smaller one chuckled as they pulled out their phone to record a video.

"PIDGE!" Keith groaned as he noticed that they were recording a video

"What? This is perfect! They've never done this before." They smirked getting closer; Shiro was above Matt pinning him down restraining him from toppling him over. But the smaller one managed to tip the bigger one over, switching their positions.

"Ha! Time to perish!" Matt yelled as he attempted to tickle Shiro. The bigger man chuckled as the wrapped his arms around the other.

"You're not gonna get your grubby hands on me" Shiro growled pulling him closer, restraining his hands from tickling him.

"See this is what I'm talking about," Keith groaned rubbing his temples," They're being really touch- oh my god"

They were making out.

On the bean bag chair.

And Pidge was recording them.

Keith and Pidge slowly looked at each other dumbfounded, not expecting it from either of their brothers. The smaller one cleared their throat and slid their phone back in their pocket.

"This is the sign that we have to go home now." they groaned pushing up their glasses. "I'll grab Matt and you grab Shiro."

"No argument in that." Keith agreed rolling up the sleeves of his jacket.

Pidge somehow peeled his brother off of Shiro as Keith pried his arms open, stumbling backwards since the drunkards had no sense of balance. The younger brothers attempted to balance the weight between themselves and the older figures. After 20 minutes they successfully maneuvered down the stairs, pushed through the sea of people and escaped the club house, they trotted down the sidewalk before stopping at the entrance of the parking lot.

"You have the keys right?" Pidge asked fighting Matt's weight on them.

"I'm pretty sure" Keith replied as he attempted to fish out the keys from his back pocket. He pressed the lock button to locate the car, in the maze of the parking lot. The parking lot was illuminated by the dimly lit lamp posts and the glow of the full moon. After roughly 10 minutes of stumbling around the parking lot, accidentally dropping their brothers on the ground, and arguing that the car was in the opposite direction, they made it to the Silver Nissan Versa.

Keith unlocked the door before tossing his intoxicated brother in the car, followed by the Holts. Keith slid into the driver's seat as Pidge settled in the passenger seat next to him. Shiro and Matt were stirring in the back seat, attempting to continue what they were doing, the smaller figure cuddling on top of the bigger one kissing his neck. Pidge scrunched their nose as they watched them from the front seat.

"Okay I'm done with them for tonight, this is too much" The younger one grumbled as Keith started the car. "I'm pretty sure that if they were sober, they'd be less passionate than what they're doing now."

Keith hummed in agreement as he pulled out of the parking spot and exited the parking lot. Pidge shuffled through the various CD's that resided in the car and decided to listen to Daft punk. They stayed quiet for a few minutes listening to the music before Pidge broke the silence.

"So did anything interesting happen to you tonight? Y'know besides our brothers?" They questioned propping their feet on the dashboard.

"Uh... well I got someone's number" Keith replied sheepishly, blushing slightly. Pidge turned their head towards the older one astonished.

"Really?! I never thought that you'd be the one to get numbers" They chuckled.

"I-I mean he confronted me first and asked for my number" he murmured.

"HE?! Oh my god Keith "the smaller one smiled like a cat

"w-what?!" He replied his face turning red

"Tell me what was he like." he pushed, leaning towards Keith not taking their eyes off of them.

"Uh." Keith hesitated, his face flushed with red "was cute and funny." Pidge hummed as they watched Keith fidget in his seat. A few minutes later they arrived at their houses, they lived next to each other for as long as they could remember.

"Hey could we crash at your house?" Pidge asked as they parked the car." Matt's been home drunk a plenty of times and I don't want to hear another lecture from our dad." They opened the back door and cringed. "They're cuddling and shit..." should we just leave them here?"

Keith gave a disappointed look at the other." just drag out your brother." He groaned, pidge huffed as they took hold of Matt's ankles and dragged him out, making him stand on his feet. Keith attempted to drag out the bigger man from the backseat, trying 3 times to get him stand up.

10 minutes later Matt and Shiro were on each other once again but on the couch in the lower living room. Pidge sighed as they flopped onto the arm chair next to the couch, zipping off their jacket.

"I can't wait to see how they react in the morning" the younger one chuckled as they swiped through their phone, admiring the blackmail." whoa dude its only 10pm!"

"A lot can happen on a Saturday night pidge." Keith replied from the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water, "You thirsty?"

"Sure." the smaller one hummed as they crawled by the TV looking through the various DVD's that were stored. " Wanna watch a movie?" they hummed as they picked out spaceballs

Keith placed the glasses of water onto the coffee table before plopping onto the bean bag chair that was on the other side of the couch." Why not? What are we watching?" he asked as he watched the smaller one slip the movie into the disk player.

"Spaceballs" Pidge chucked, adjusting their glasses before retreating back to the arm chair. Keith chuckled at the other before directing his attention towards the screen. They sat quietly watching the opening scene of the movie before pidge broke the silence between them.

"So has this guy given you a name?" Pidge poked as they glanced at Keith, he sunk in his seat.

"Blue..." he replied with a blush feeling embarrassed.

"BLUE? Whoa I don't think I've ever heard a name like that... is it spelled differently?

"no no no, it's... more like a codename.."

"ooooooh! so he's trying to keep things secret? Does he not want to get caught or something?"

Keith never thought of it that way, what if he has a girlfriend of boyfriend and he just wanted to get in his pants. He sunk in his chair, feeling a tug pulling down from his chest, tearing a hole.

The silence Keith emitted made pidge worry that saying that was a bad idea."uhh or maybe he has a really dumb name?" the smaller one nervously laughed, trying to mend what they said before." what if blue was a nickname?"

Keith smiled softly, acknowledging what they were trying to do." probably" he chuckled softly, trying to lift the dread from his chest, suddenly a rapid buzz rumbled from his pocket, catching Keith off guard. He dug for his phone and the pain in his chest melted into a warm fuzz.

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14): hy redd i thought of somthing_

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14) is your fav colourr red?_

 _ **Red**_ _(10:16) yeah why? also wasn't it my turn to ask a question?_

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14) i could get all of these red cups and give them to u, since red is yur fav color_

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14)oh yeah 21 questions... shit sorry_

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14)don't go all red on me_

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14);)_

 _ **Red**_ _(10:16) you're drunk aren't you_

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14) psh naw_

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14) jk im hammered i should go home bfr i do or say somthin dumb.._

 _ **Blue ;)**_ _(10:14)ill text ya in ze morning my sweet red 3 gn_

Keith blushed deeply as he re-read the last message.

"is that blue?" pidge hummed as they watched Keith scroll on his phone.

"yeah" he struggled not to smile like an idiot as he typed a reply.

 **Red** (10:32):goodnight blue :)


End file.
